My One True Love
by Kate of Carlay
Summary: Drabble series for the couples of Tortall. Little moments that make their relationships stronger. Please READ AND REVIEW!
1. CH 1 Prologue:Together

**_Author's Note:_** Okay folks this is waaaaaaaay out of my field. I am trying to expand my writing style so bear with me.

Now then this is a series of drabbles focused around Tortall couples that will be posted as inspiration comes.

A special thank you to the amazing beta(who needs to learn to sleep more) Sweet Sassy Sarah who I just can't get rid of ;) but I never would even if I could.

I am not Tamora Pierce

* * *

_**Prologue:Together**_

Together

My laughter to your scowl.

Your humor to my temper.

How did we come together?

Your ego to my pride.

My good to your better.

How did we come together?

My curiousity to your question.

Your skin to my feathers.

How did we come together?

Your plan to my instinct.

My silks to your leathers.

How did we come together?

My job to your life.

Your sun to my weather.

How did we come together?

Your breeze to my stone.

My will for you to tether.

How did we come together?

A/N: So what do you think? I'll take any review, good constructive or even a flame. Just let me know your honest opinion. :D

THANKS for reading!

Kate of Carlay

or you can just call me Kate :)


	2. CH 2: Everything

**Author'sNote: I would like to thank everyone who reviewed particulery UNCgirl13 who is so kind and reviews multiple times, and isn't afraid to ramble.**

**I would also like to thank xxTunstall Chick for being the first and only person to mark this on her favorites and I know her conditions for that so I am honored. Not to mention for dealing with me for quite some time now :D**

**Also, thanks to Sweet Sassy Sarah who is a great beta and I don't know how else I can say that to truly express how much I mean it.**

**Lastly I would like to know how many (if any) of you agree with the following statement "_That kind of pisses me off that you don't seem to like romance very much and yet write it so well."_ This person meant this in the kindest way possible and I do take it as a great compliment so I had to share it with the rest of you to see if I get this same reaction from any one else.**

I AM NOT TAMORA PIERCE

He pulled me ever closer to his broad chest. I could feel his warm breath escape his lips as they slowly met my own. His arms enveloped me in a protective embrace and I found my hands moving over the skin of his neck up to his soft hair. His lips moved from mine to my jaw line and slowly trailed to the hollow beneath my ear. They continued their path to follow the exposed skin along my collar bone. My heart drummed faster in my chest and I didn't know how he didn't hear it.

I took another sharp breath as his lips caressed their way up my throat back to meet my lips again.

How could this one man fill all my senses with such...intensity? The taste of him, the sight of him in my mind's eye, the feel of his calloused hands on my back, the sound of his ragged breathing synchronized to my own, and the dusty scent of him filling my nose.

There was no escaping him. It was like taking a gasp of air and suffocating, all at once.

"What is it?" I managed to ask when his mouth pulled away.

"Hmmm?" His mouth was now working its way back to my neck and I was grasping for coherent thoughts.

"What is it that made you like me?"

"Too long of a list," he murmured into my throat."What about what I don't like?"

"Sure." My once clear mind was clouding over with thoughts of him.

"There is nothing I don't like about you." He pressed his mouth to mine again. "Do you know what I love about you though?"

"Hmmm?" I mumbled, trying to focus on his words with little success.

His lips pulled away and I almost groaned from disappointment, but his breath, teasing the skin it fell on, threw a new sense of pleasure at me as he kissed me once more beneath my ear. "Everything."

_**A/N Please review and tell me what you think. **_

**_THANKS!  
KATE_**


	3. CH 3: Always

**_I would like to thank the great reviewers who keep me going. :D And Sweet Sassy Sarah for all her feedback and dealing with me and my UNIQUENESS not oddities.;)_**

**_Many of you asked who the last chapter was about. In all honesty, I had no clue. It was just something that was sparked in my head but now that I've given it more thought I will be saying Alanna and George were the stars of the previous chapter._**

**_Pleas review to let me know what you think._**

**_I am NOT Tamora Pierce._**

* * *

Chapter 3: Always

She left the snickering crowd behind her and as soon as she was out of view he came up and wrapped his hands around hers. Her face was blank from years of practicing to hide her emotions.Now after everything she has done they still mock her. Their words cut deep but one look into his eyes healed them the deep wounds without any sign of scars. But no matter how bad those words hurt, she would never let them know of the pain and doubt they caused her.

He pulled her into a lonely corridor, away from curious and prying eyes. At that moment her emotionless facade fell. Her eyes stung with tears that she refused to let fall. He took one look at her flushing cheeks and saw her eyes fill. He pulled her into his chest.

Pressing his face to her sweet smelling hair as he tried to express every emotion he felt for her in that one express. Admiration, protection, loyalty, empathy, caring, and the most dominant of all, love.

"Ignore them. They're wothless." He whispered to her.

She buried her face in his neck and her shoulders shook from suppressed sobs. "I try but after so long and so much... it just gets to me." Her voice was barely audible now and the pain she was trying to hide just made it more muffled.

"You'll pull through. You always do." He tried to sooth her pain and it seemed to be working. "And I'll always be here for you."

She pulled away just enough to smile at him. He saw that a single tear had managed to escape and he kissed it away, "Always."


	4. CH 4: Distraction

**Authors Note: Okay I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and my wonderful beta Sweet Sassy Sarah.**

**Also due too all the requests, I will be telling you who it is at the end of each chapter. The previous chapter (chapter 3) was Kel/Dom, the second chapter was Alanna/George, and the prologue was just a little thing for all the couples that will get a moment in this series.**

**I am not Tamora Pierce**

* * *

Here I sit in my study, the third night in a row, my head resting in my hands as I try to clear it. I have no distractions from the duties I was born with. My children are busy with their own affairs. My friends are away visiting their families. And the best distraction I have is away with her own duties.

Now my only company that I have is head full of work that I want to put off for another day. This group wants this while the others say they want that. One advisor says to do it this way, that way is takes to long. My other advisor says to do it that way, this way is too blunt.

No matter what I do, I can't seem to clear my head. I want, no _need, _my distraction, my queen, my wife, my love.

The way that she can bring organization to chaos with just a few simple words. The way she strengthens me for the days to come, like a brace to a bridge.The way that the world just falls away under her soft touch, and it's just her there with me.

I need her. She is the one I can lean on without fear of causing an uproar. I can surrender everything going on to her and just let the world be til morning.

I'm so lost in my thoughts of her I barely feel the hand on my shoulder. Locks of her sweet hair fall free as she leans in to place her lips on mine and I welcome them joyfully. She smiles under my warm greeting.

I rise from my chair, not breaking our connection, and wrap her in my arms. She pulls away and starts drawing intricate designs on my chest. "Did you miss me?" she asked innocently and smiling coyly up at me. She knows very well what her absence does to me..

I don't answer with words because they could never portray everything pulsing through me right now. I pull her into another kiss with as much passion as possible behind it. Internally I rejoice at our physical reconnection.

We reluctantly break apart for a moment, but I refuse to let her put more than a hair's distance between us.

"Should I take that as a yes?" She was still teasing me.

"I missed you so much more than that." I began to let my mouth work its way down her neck. "You don't know how much you mean to me." I pause to place my mouth on her's once more. "You are my queen, my wife, my love." And now it is my turn to flash a teasing smirk. "My Distraction."

**A/N: Well what do you think? Let me know in a review :D  
By the way this was Jon/Thayet.**


	5. CH 5:Inseparable

**Author's Note: I warned you all that this will be updated as inspiration comes, so the reason this took so long is becasue I really don't like this couple. It just bugs me, I'm sorry, but I did write it and kept all my own feelings out of it.**

**_Thanks again to Sweet Sassy Sarah who deals with me daily, how? I have no clue. :)_**

**_And I would like to thank all of you who review. :D_**

**_I am not Tamora Pierce_**

* * *

They were warned about the gossip that would arise. They heard the whispering as they walked down the halls. More than once "old man" and "foolish babe" were carried to their ears.

They shrugged it off and clasped hands to let the gossips know that they were inseparable.

They brought the mentally straining society life and the ever changing wilderness together into one. No matter what was thrown at them, may it be court gossip and jealousies, or even divine intervention, they clung to each other.

He was there for her even in the darkest of times and when no hope could be seen. She was his silver lining to the gloomy storm clouds.

He came from the court politics and universities with their impractical silks, while she pulled herself onto her feet from the rugged terrain clad in well used leather.

Two opposites brought together by fate and yet they remain inseparable.

She laughed at the look of concern on his face after they had pulled out of the throng that was questioning them on their marriage announcement and they dashed to their room.

"And what, may I ask, is so amusing?" he demanded.

She laughed at him again. "The way you worry so much over so little."

He couldn't even argue a point for the sake of argument itself."I know." He sighed.

She pulled herself close to him and smiled into his chest as she felt his body relax around her. "Don't worry, it will take a lot more than that to get rid of me."

He rested his cheek on the top of her head, breathing in the soft fragrance of her hair. "But court gossip holds this place up. It can hold as much force as an army in a siege." He kissed her forehead softly. "Are you sure about me?"

She looked up into his eyes and spoke more seriously than before. "Of course I'm sure about you. And they can have their talk, it won't break us apart." She pulled his head down to hers and kissed him tenderly on the lips. "We're inseparable."

**_A/N This was Daine/Numair if you couldn't tell. Please let me know what you think in a review or PM or Email!_**

**_-KATE_**


	6. CH 6:Opposites

**_Author's Note: Okay there folks, here is the next chapter, the last was Daine/Numair. I would like to announce that there will only be one chapter after this one because, well I didn't plan on there being anymore, But the next chapter will be by far the best, I hope, considering it will be my favorite couple._**

**_A great big thanks to the talented Sweet Sassy Sarah, or as I refer to her, Sarah the Sleepless :D hehe _**

**_I am not Tamora Pierce..._**

* * *

That man has no clue what he does to me, and if he does he enjoys it far too much.The way he smirks, the way the sun glints off his hair, the way he just _is_.

Even if I did enjoy this attention he gives me, it could never be. We are too different, I think. His lifestyle is the exact opposite of what I chose for mine. I could never be part of his court just like he could never be part of my kennel. We're just too different.

Like usual, I left my room to go and eat in the small yard with my other house mates. They had formed their loose circle and I took my place in the group and laughed along with the rest, at taunting and tales.

They began to break up and just as I was leaving, the last one who had not announced that he had plans for the day stopped me, and I soon found out that I should have regretted it. As quick as always with this man, he stole a fast kiss from me and looked triumphant because of it. The remaining friends gave their final chuckles at his antics and departed; leaving me glaring at him.

"That has to stop," I scolded.

His eyes lost their usual mischief. "You don't think we would work?"

"No." I looked at the ground suddenly uncomfortable with his openness."We're opposites."

"Opposites attract." He stepped closer and I could feel myself start to lean into him.

"But..." My words were cut off as he placed his mouth on mine and this kiss was more than just his playful ones that he stole, this was real with compassion and tenderness behind it. I couldn't help myself this time, part of me wanted nothing more than to get away from him while the other part only wanted him and nothing more.

I gave in."Opposites attract." I murmured into his lips.

He smiled again beneath my touch."And we're opposites."

**_A/N: This was Beka/Rosto I hope you all enjoyed let me know in a quick little review, please. THANKS!!_**

**_KATE_**


	7. CH 7: Captivating

**_Author's Note: I would like to thank Sweet Sassy Sarah who has been a wonderful beta and to everyone who has read and reviewed this, you are all AMAZING!_**

**_Don't forget to read and review._**

**_I'm still not Tamora Pierce_**

* * *

He sat up against a tree in a small flat of grass. The wind blew gently over the bright green blades of grass, making them sway slightly with it. She leaned her head back against his chest as his fingers slowly stroked her hair.

It seemed like forever ago when they were first here: two different people, in more ways than one. His blunt questions were always looking for answers while her curiosity often caught others off guard.

She held his hand with hers, lacing their fingers together, and looked up into his eyes.

She loved this man, for so much more than what people thought. She was known for no one being able to hold her attention for very long. She had once used them as play toys; only good for her own amusement. But she found him and he was like no other, he was different, he was unique, he was captivating.

He could have his freedom and choice of girls anywhere he wanted, but he was one that believed in forever, once he was serious. And to him, she was his forever. She intrigued him, astonished him, captivated him.

He noticed her looking up at him and he smiled down at her before leaning in and kissing her sweetly.

There was no way around it, they were in love, when so many others just passed by their curiosity. They somehow managed to hold the other's attention and heart, unlike others. They were just different.

They were always changing, always different, always unique but almost never found anything intriguing, until they found each other.

"You know, life would be a bore without you," she told him.

He smiled down at her. "Why would that be?"

"Because no matter what I find you captivating."

**_Well there was Aly/NAwat, I hope you all liked it, I'm still not sure if I do but I wanted to finish it. Please tell me what you think!_**

**_-x-Kate of Carlay-x-_**


End file.
